EgoShipping a Gary x Misty Fic
by SassQueenOfQuotes
Summary: This story is based on the idea that Ash did not find Misty at the river during the first episode. Instead, Misty meets Gary who is responsible for ruining her bike and she follows him on his journey.


_**Ash's P.O.V.**_

Chapter 1- Pokemon, I Choose You!

-Ash-

It was an average summer night in Pallet Town; a rural community seated at the very edge of the Kanto region. The sun had long since set behind the evergreen trees that surrounded the diminutive community, casting shadows that seemed to dance with the wind along the dust ridden paved roads. All was

calm and silent as families began to settle into their beds for a good night's rest; all but for one family in their quaint white paneled and red roofed house

nestled against the very edge of the community.

The Ketchum residence was always a very cheerful household to be present in; though the household held only two occupants-a single mother and her ten year old son-the house was always lively with laughter and love. The former of the two occupants, Delia Ketchum, was a middle aged lady with a taste

for gardening. She had always been particularly fond of growing things; there seemed to be a lovely sense of satisfaction felt when one could be held

responsible for bringing life to a being and watching it grow happily. The same could be said for her son, Ash, the second occupant of the house. She had  
always had an adoration for children since she was a child herself, and it only made sense that due to her fondness of children, once she had gotten married she would have a child or two of her own. Ash was a beautiful child, one that she treasured with all of her heart. He had his father's jet black hair and her red-brown eyes, along with a mischievous personality that left him often being affectionately scolded by his mother. However, though Delia truly treasured Ash and loved children greatly, she had no more children as her husband passed merely a few years after Ash had been born leaving her a single mother, with a focus for caring on her only child.

One may say that Delia was very protective of her son, and if you were to ask her she would agree wholeheartedly. Especially seeing as her son had big dreams, dreams that he intended on following just a day away. I apologize, I should explain world in which Delia and Ash Ketchum live in is not unlike our own in a sense-yes, they are human beings who raise families, go to school, and get run of the mill jobs-but there is something different about their world and it has to do with the creatures that occupy it. In the region of Kanto there occupied a rare and mysterious species known as Pokemon; a variety of creatures that had other worldly powers based upon what appeared to be earthly elements. And there was more to these strange beings, not only did they have peculiar powers but they seemed to take a particular liking to human beings. In fact, it was a common pastime for the people of Kanto to catch said creatures as many people used them as family companions in some cases and others for friendly battling. Battling was highly looked upon in the region, as it took hard work to build a relationship and strategy between a Pokemon and it's trainer, and there were multiple gyms set about all over the region where trainers would battle against gym leaders (people highly skilled in Pokemon training) and receive badges to collect to take part in leagues to become Pokemon Masters. This, was a ten year old Ash Ketchum's dream, the dream that children all over Kanto wished for-to become the world's best Pokemon Master. As such, Ash would be responsible for travelling all over the Kanto region, collecting Pokemon and battling trainers and Gym leaders until he reached the league where he would battle the former Pokemon master for the title.

You may be thinking, isn't ten years a little young to be travelling around a region?! Well you see, Kanto had a tradition that was held for centuries. A child could potentially go on their own Pokemon journey at the age of ten if they so desired but they had to prove their worthiness. If the town's Pokemon Professor (a specialist in the realm of Pokemon and training) felt that they deserved to go on their journey, each child would be gifted with their very own Pokemon and would begin their journey. They would travel with their own Pokémon and experience the world independently with the help of town officials. This is why Ash had been so excited for tomorrow. He had just turned ten years old, and his dream was finally about to come true! Tomorrow, he would travel to the lab of the town's Pokemon Professor: Professor Oak, who would be gifting him with his very first Pokemon so that he could begin his Pokemon journey!

An eager Ash Ketchum jumped about his room, tying his shoes and shoving necessities into a green knapsack."Yes, I am Ash! And now that I'm ten I can finally get my Pokemon license!" exclaimed Ash, grabbing his favorite red Pokemon League limited edition hat off of his night stand and placing it atop his messy jet black nest of hair on his head. "I willy journey to gain the wisdom of Pokemon training and I hereby declare to the Pokemon of the world, I will be a Pokemon Master-"with this, a loud bang reverberated throughout his cozy bedroom. Ash turned abruptly to see what had caused the noise, to see that his mother was standing in his doorway with her arms at her chest with a look of disapproval on her face, his door now wide open and against the back wall.

"Ash, get to bed!" she cried disapprovingly, "its eleven o'clock and you should be asleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow and you need your rest". Ash sighed dramatically and flopped onto his bed covered in Pokemon themed bed sheets, "but mom tomorrow I begin my Pokemon journey! I can't possibly sleep I am far too excited". His mother sighed knowingly with a smile and moved to turn on the television that sat on a small table in his room. "Well" she started, "if you can't sleep you can at least get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch this".

With a flick of the TV remote, the television screen roared to life. Upon the screen came an elderly man dressed in a white lab coat and a red blouse pointing to diagrams of various Pokemon with a brown pointer. "Good evening Pallet" the elderly man greeted, "tomorrow is a big day for the newest class of Pokemon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainees; which one shall you choose?"

Ash sat comfortably upon his bed, staring in awe at the screen wondering which Pokemon he would choose tomorrow. His mother watched with a fond smile and made to turn to leave the room. "Now Ash, make sure to go to bed when this is done," she reminded. Ash sighed but turned to his mother, "all right I'm going mom!". His mother shook her head, "and make sure to change into your pajamas, ok". With that, his mother left his room leaving Ash in a stupor of excitement for what tomorrow would bring. He fell back against his bedspread and smiled, "I can't believe I'm going!".

Surprisingly, after watching the television show Ash found that sleep came to him very quickly. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep dreaming of what Pokemon he was going to choose the next day. He was so enthralled in his dream, that he hadn't realized that daylight had reached his bedroom window and that it was now nearing lunch time! He rolled around pleasantly in his sleep and sleepily grabbed for his alarm clock, mistaking it for a Pokeball-an item used for catching Pokemon. "I choose you, Charmander!" he cried in his sleep, and threw the clock at the opposite wall in his room where it fell to the floor with a crash! Ash jumped out of bed in surprise at the harsh sound, and looked to find the alarm clock broken on the floor. "Oh no!" he cried, scrambling to get out of bed. "What time is it?!"

With such vigor that he hadn't known that he had he rushed out of the Ketchum Residence in nothing but his Pokemon themed pajamas, down the paved dirt road to the Pokemon lab where Professor Oak resided. He panted harshly as he neared the building, "Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, anyone is fine just please save one for me" he cried helplessly. With a final leap he found himself in front of the lab where a significantly large crowd for the small community had formed. Cheering could be heard ringing out into the air repeating itself in a merry stupor. "Gary, Gary he's our man, if he can't do it no one can!". Ash screwed up his nose at the pathetic cheers and rushed through the crowd, pushing people away with a rushed "pardon me" and "excuse me", when suddenly he found himself knocked to the ground. When he came to his senses he looked up to find himself nose to nose with his rival, Gary Oak, and suddenly the cheers finally made sense. Oh how he despised him! Gary stood a good inch taller than Ash and stood with a confident and snooty smirk upon his pale face. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt with matching blue pants and a green and yellow yin yang necklace around his neck, his cinnamon hair resembling quills atop his head. "Hey, watch where you're going" Gary said with a huff, before looking down to see that it was Ash that had bumped into him. "Well well if it isn't Ashy boy" he cried with a smirk. "I guess it's better late than never. At least you got the chance to meet me".

"Gary?" Ash grunted, picking himself off the ground and crossing his arms grumpily. "Thats Mr. Gary to you" he smirked, "show some respect". He noticed that Ash was wearing his pajamas and he laughed to himself. "Well Ash, you snooze you lose and you are wayyyyy behind right from the start! I've got a Pokemon and you don't". Ash gasped, his eyes going wide in wonder. "You-you've got your first Pokemon?" he asked. "Thats right loser" Gary flaunted, "and it's right inside this Pokeball". The cheering started again and Ash turned to see a bunch of cheerleaders waving their pink pom poms in Gary's direction. "Let's go Gary lets go!" they cried, causing Gary to puff up his chest like a preening peacock. He rose his arms in the air and addressed the clapping crowd, "thank you fans" he cried, "thank you all for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a Pokemon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!". The crowd cheered egging Gary on for another puff of his young chest.

"Excuse me" Ash asked, getting a quick "uhh, yeah" from Gary, who took a second to look away from his adoring fans. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got". "None of your business" Gary cried, bringing the Pokeball to his chest like a prized treasure. "If you showed up on time you would have seen that I got the greatest Pokemon from Professor Oak! It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business isn't it" he bragged. With that, Gary sauntered to a red convertible parked at the side of the paved road. The cheerleaders packed themselves into the car, getting into the driver's seat and Gary got into the back where he sat waving to the crowd. "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making" he cried, "now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokemon Trainer!".

Ash fumed silently to himself as the crowd dissipated at Gary's disappearance. That Gary, he never failed to rile Ash up no matter the circumstance. "I'll show you" he cried, stomping his foot. "So, you decided to show up after all" said a surprised voice. Ash turned abruptly to see the same elderly man that had stood in his television screen the night before. "Oh" Ash cried, "Professor Oak! Where is my Pokemon?". "Your Pokemon" the professor questioned. Ash nodded quickly, "yes I'm ready" he cried. The professor chuckled to himself. "You look like you are ready for bed, not for Pokemon training. I do hope you aren't going to train in your pajamas". Ash blushed, "oh no professor" he cried, "I got messed up this morning and I was a little late but believe me, I'm ready for a Pokemon". The professor smiled and walked Ash to his laboratory, bringing him inside to where a podium stood with a glass container. Inside the container stood three red and white Pokeballs.

"I thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time"contemplated Ash, reaching for one of the Pokeballs, "but I finally decided to choose….Squirtle!". The pokeball opened but nothing appeared, just an empty ball laying in his small hand. "Already taken by someone who was on time" Professor Oak reprimanded. Ash sighed, "I wish I hadn't overslept. But now I will choose as my Pokemon….Bulbasaur!". Once again the Pokeball opened but nothing appeared. "That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late" Professor Oak said with a grin. Ash sighed in frustration, "well that's no problem" Ash cried in one last effort of optimism, "because my Pokemon is going to be...Charmander!". Just like the two times before the Pokeball opened and nothing appeared. Ash was beginning to become impatient, and started to feel even worse about sleeping in then when he first woke up. "The early bird gets the worm. Or in this case, the Pokemon" said the Professor, grinning slightly behind his aged hands.

"Does that mean that all the Pokemon are gone?" Ash asked in disappointment. The professor nervously scratched the top of his white haired head, "well there is one more left but-""Professor I'll take it!" Ash interrupted. The professor nervously pressed a button and another Pokeball appeared beneath the three opened ones on the podium. "I think I should warn you" the professor started, "there is a problem with this last one". "Please Professor" Ash cried, "I need to have a Pokemon.'' The professor sighed, "well in that case" he placed the Pokeball in Ash's awaiting hand where it began to glow a blinding light. Ash looked on in wonder to see a small yellow creature sitting upon the formerly blank podium.

"Pikachu" it cried, blinking its small black eyes. "It's name is Pikachu" the Professor stated. Ash looked on in awe at the small mouse resembling creature, "Its so cute it's the best of all" he cried, "I don't know what could be wrong with it". The professor laughed to himself "oh, you'll see". Ash tilted his head in confusion but looked down at the small creature. "Hi Pikachu" he waved, bringing the small creature in for a hug. Pikachu frowned, disliking the attention and erupted in a huge volt of electricity, shocking Ash and causing his hair to stand up on edge.

"It is also known as the electric mouse" Professor Oak stated. "It's usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality". "I see what you mean," Ash said with a grimace, placing Pikachu back on the podium. "Shocking isn't it" the professor said with a knowing grin. He then turned to receive a small red object from the table nearby and a handful of Pokeballs. "Now take these" he said, presenting the items to Ash. "This is a Pokedex and some Pokeballs. You will need this for your journey". Ash thanked the professor and made his way out the door to find himself face to face with a slightly smaller crowd than before, his mother standing cheerfully in the front.

"Mom?" he questioned, wondering why his mother would be standing outside the lab at this hour. "Oh Ash I am so proud of you," she cried, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "You are finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokemon training! But...I...I'm going to miss you so much" she cried, hiding her face behind his green knapsack. "Oh my little boy is all grown up!". Delia wiped her face and began unzipping Ash's knapsack, emptying it of its contents into Ash's awaiting arms.

"I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but remember not to burn yourself! And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothesline to hang it up to dry-"Ash interrupted her by grabbing the knapsack. "Mom" he cried, a blush splaying across his nose and cheeks. "You're embarrassing me in front of all these people! Don't you know that I'm a big kid now? Pokemon trainers can take care of themselves. '' She smiled and wiped a stray tear from her eye, "yes I know dear". She looked down to see Pikachu standing at Ash's feet.

"That's your Pokemon" she asked, pointing at the little mouse. Ash bashfully scratched the back of his head, "yeah, that's my Pokemon" he confirmed. "With Pikachu at my side I'll get all the Pokemon in the world!". "I thought all Pokemon sayed inside their Pokeball" Delia commented, "Why don't this one?". Ash was at a loss for words for a moment, before turning to Pikachu with his Pokeball in hand. "Oh yeah, right" he said, "Pikachu, get in the ball now". Pikachu looked at Ash with distaste and flicked his tail so that the Pokeball went right back into Ash's hand. Ash frowned in confusion, and started throwing the Pokeball at Pikachu repeatedly. In response, Pikachu would use his little paws, his spiky yellow tail, and his soft yellow head to bounce the ball back to Ash and continuing to stay firmly on the dusty ground.

Delia laughed in merriment, "Awww would you look at that you two are playing catch! You are friends already". Ash sighed and picked up Pikachu, "sure" he responded and looked into Pikachu's beady black eyes. "Pikachu and I are true pals, right Pikachu?" he asked. "But it's still a little weird" his mother commented. "Weird?" Ash questioned, and then flinched in surprise at seeing the look of anger on Pikachu's face. "Uh oh" Ash thought, and before he could put Pikachu down he made one mighty cry, "PIKACHUUUU!" and the whole crowd was shocked with a mighty bolt of lightning, with the exception of Professor Oak who hid behind a nearby fence. "Those rubber gloves your mother gave you will come in handy" he noted, remaining behind the comfort of the brick fence. "Why" asked Ash, who was still trembling from the aftershock of lightening coursing through his veins. "Rubber blocks electricity" the professor reminded, and proceeded to hide behind the fence. At long last Pikachu stopped electrifying everyone and the crowd fell in a stupor upon the dusted roads.

"Don't forget to change your underwear" his mother reprimanded, twitching slightly in the dust, "every single day, ok Ash". Ash grinned sheepishly and pointedly glared at Pikachu, who happened to look quite proud of himself and chirped a cheerful "Pikachu!" in Ash's direction. 'Boy' Ash thought, 'this is going to be harder than I thought'.

Ash made his way out of Pallet town with a struggle. Upon his hands he wore pink rubber gloves that his mother had packed, and held within those gloves was a long wire which was supposed to be his clothesline that his mother had packed. The wire was wrapped snugly around his Pikachu, who, at the moment was sitting stubbornly on the dusty road being pulled along by his trainer. A few minutes passed and finally Ash was beat. He stopped pulling the mouse Pokemon and turned to make a truce. "Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way" he asked in exhaustion, in which case Pikachu responded with a quick "Pi" in agreement. "Is it because you don't like me?" Ash asked, and once again Pikachu nodded in agreement and responded with a "Pika Pika".

"Well I like you a lot" said Ash, "and since you are the Pokemon I'm training, don't you think you could be a little bit nicer and open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?". At this point Pikachu looked at Ash with sarcasm dripping from his face and opened his mouth to show a few small pointy white fangs. "Uhh that's not exactly what I meant" Ash chuckled, "is your name all you can say?". Pikachu nodded once again in agreement, "Pika Pika".

"Well then you are just like all Pokemon" Ash concluded, "and you should act like other Pokemon and get inside your Pokeball like it says in the Pokedex". Ash whips out the red device that Professor Oak had gifted him with in the lab and the machinery roared to life. A little light popped up on the Pokedex and a voice came out saying, "while being trained Pokemon usually stays inside its Pokeball". "You see" said Ash, looking smugly at Pikachu. Pikachu swiped the Pokedex from Ash's hand and pressed a button causing the Pokedex to speak again. "However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokemon hate being confined.

"Ok then" said Ash, undoing the wire around Pikachu, "this ought to make things better". "And I'll get rid of these too" said Ash, removing the rubber gloves from his hands. "How's that" Ash asked, bringing his hand out for Pikachu to shake. Pikachu looked away and shook his head in disagreement. "Still not good enough?" Ash asked in which Pikachu agreed with a curt "Pika".

Nearby, tiny feet made the grass crinkle and crack in the crisp summer air. Ash and Pikachu turned to see a small bird like creature wandering around in the grass, pecking at the ground for bugs. "A Pidgey!" Ash cried, opening his Pokedex for more information. "Pidgey is a flying Pokemon" the Pokedex noted. "Among all of the flying type Pokemon, it is the easiest and gentlest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon trainer to test their Pokemon's skills". "This is great" Ash exclaimed, "it's our lucky day Pikachu! Pikachu, go and get that Pidgey!"

Pikachu looked away in disinterest, and started scratching its ear with it's foot. Ash sighed, "aren't you ever going to listen to me" he asked, in which Pikachu disagreed with a curt "Chu". "But why not" asked Ash in frustration, in which Pikachu wandered over to the nearest tree, climbed it, and yawned in disinterest. "Fine then" Ash cried, "I get the message. I don't want your help or need it. I can get that Pidgey all by myself!".

Ash turned and threw his knapsack to the ground, grabbing for a Pokeball attached to his belt. "Alright" he comforted, "I pledged to catch all the Pokemon in the world and now I'm ready to take the next step to become the world's best Pokemon Master!". The wild Pidgey looked at Ash in curiosity as it preened it's small brown and white feathers in the shade of tall green grass. "Enjoy your last few minutes of freedom Pidgey" cried Ash, "because you're mine!". He leaned back, turned his Pokemon League hat sideways along his forehead, and threw a Pokeball at the wild Pokemon embracing it in red light. He Pokeball sat twitching against the ground for a few moments, one, two, three and with a click the Pokeball opened up again and the wild Pidgey was once again sat upon the road where it proceeds to fly away.

Ash sighed, "aw man I blew it!". Pikachu laughed from a nearby tree, pointing and poking fun at Ash's expense. Ash's Pokedex roared to life once again and started spouting facts. "To capture a Pokemon" it stated, "you usually have a Pokemon battle with said Pokemon to weaken it before capture so as to have a better success rate of catching said Pokemon.'' "Now he tells me" Ash replies grumpily, shoving the Pokedex back into his pocket. "But I have to do things by myself," he noted, looking back at Pikachu and then to his knapsack that lay just below the mouse Pokemon. That's when it hit him! He had an idea! He would catch the wild Pidgey by throwing one of his jackets over them. They can't get away if the are covered!

So Ash stalked a nearby Pidgey who was also preening it's feathering in the tallgrass much like the previous Pidgey. "Alright little guy, there is nothing to be afraid of" Ash whispered. He waited for the right moment, and tackled the small bird, covering it with a green and yellow jacket. The wild Pokemon struggled against the fabric, causing Ash to squirm in vain to catch the Pokemon, when suddenly the wild Pidgey sent out a gust of wind from beneath the piece of clothing, causing Ash to fly off the attacked bird, and land uncomfortably on his rear in the dirt.

"Ugh, what happened" wondered Ash, rubbing his now sore rear end. His Pokedex roared to life in the pocket of his pants, "Pidgey has an ability known as "Gust" that can create a tornado like wind. It can also use sand attack". With that, the Pidgey flapped it's tiny wings and threw a whirlwind of sand in Ash's face, flying away and leaving Ash in a dusty lump on the ground, a laughing Pikachu in his wake. If that wasn't bad enough, Ash turned to see that there was another Pokemon making fun of him-a rat type that was rummaging through his knapsack that was lying forgotten on the ground. "Hey" Ash cried, scurrying to get the Pokemon out of his bag, "get out of there!" The little Pokemon scurried back into the tallgrass, a granola bar clenched tightly in his small hands. The Pokedex spoke again, "the forest Pokemon: Rattata. It likes cheese, fruits, nuts, and berries". Ash scratched his head and looked around him. "But this isn't a forest" Ash commented, "its an open field. What is a Rattata doing here?" Once again the Pokedex spoke, "it also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travellers". "That means I am stupid?" Ash asked incredulously, frowning in frustration and fuming to himself as Pikachu once again rolled on his side with laughter.

Nearby more Pidgeys appeared and Ash found himself being fueled with anger and frustration. So he reached down, picked up a pebble off the dusted ground and swung it at the birds, causing them to fly off. All but one that sat in the shadows of the grass, pecking softly at the ground for bugs. Still wanting to blow off some steam, Ash picked up another pebble and swung his arm back for the swing, and hit the bird on the head with a THUMP! "I got it!" Ash cried in satisfaction, fist pumping the air in happiness. Suddenly the bird turned with a none too pleased look on it's face.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon that is" Ash wondered, taking out his Pokedex. "Unlike Pidgeys the Spearow has a terrible attitude" the Pokedex started. "It is very wild, and will sometimes attack other Pokemon and their trainers". Ash grimaced, 'uh oh' he thought and jumped back startled when he realized that the wild Spearow was flying towards him, his sharp beak out for the pecking. Ash dove to the ground, just narrowly missing getting pecked by the bird, and received a face full of dirt and grass. He got up quickly so as to avoid another attack, but the Spearow wasn't finished. It continued to swoop down at the trainer, and after a few swoops, started chasing after Pikachu who had been sitting idly on a nearby tree branch.

"Hey" cried Ash, "leave Pikachu alone! He didn't throw the rock". The Pokedex spoke again with a matter-of-fact, "wild Pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokemon.'' Ash was becoming concerned as Spearow continued to swoop at Pikachu, who, frankly was becoming upset with the sudden attack. With a sudden cry Pikachu blasted a huge bolt of lightning at the wild Spearow causing it to faint and fall into the tallgrass in an unconscious heap. "You've got it Pikachu!" Ash cried, "great job!"

But Spearow wasn't quite finished. It got back up with watery eyes and made a screeching cry. Suddenly, the sky was full of piercing cries and a whole flock of Spearows were headed towards the two. "We should run Pikachu!" Ash cried, and for once Pikachu agreed, nodding it's little yellow head and running in the opposite direction alongside it's trainer. "Don't worry Pikachu" Ash cried, dodging Spearows that lurched forward for a peck. "No matter what happens, I will save you".

With a quick lurch, the Spearows swooped upon Pikachu, pecking and scratching with their talons. "Pikachu!" cried Ash, shoving the troublesome birds away with his fists as he tried to reach the little mouse. With one final push Ash shoved the last Spearow off, picked Pikachu up in his arms and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the woods.

Ash ran for what seemed like forever but was perhaps just a few minutes. The sky started to darken from the lovely summer evening to dark and puffy storm clouds, with tears of rain slowly dripping from the sky. The Spearows continued to follow the duo, pecking and scratching at any open area until they knocked Ash to the ground, and knocking Pikachu from the safety of his arms. He scrambled to get up to protect his Pokemon, finding Pikachu lying weakly in the now muddy dirt, covered in scratches and welts from the offending Spearows.

"Pikachu" Ash cried, "this can't happen". He reached into his back pocket and grabbed for Pikachu's Pokeball, motioning for the weak Pokemon to get inside. "Pikachu, please get inside" he cried, " I know you are afraid of going in there but if you are inside maybe I can save you. Please Pikachu, please listen to me and please go inside. After that then ...after that...then just trust me!" He placed the red and white ball beside the little mouse and turned with his arms out wide against the offending birds.

"Spearows" he cried, "Do you know who I am? I am Ash from the Town of Pallet, and I am destined to become the world's best Pokemon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me?!" He turned to the small mouse with a look of concern etched upon his young face, "Pikachu get into your Pokeball it's the only way". Then he turned with a fierce look on his face, "Come and get me!" he cried.

The Spearows raced forward at the speed of light, and Ash braced himself for the pain that he would no doubt feel once they reached their target. When suddenly, Pikachu leapt from where he lay on the muddy ground, sending a mighty volt of electricity towards the flock of angry birds, causing each one to fall to the ground in an unconscious heap. A moment passed and all seemed to quiet. The sky became clear, the birds started chirping and the cicadas cried in the summer heat. It was like nothing had even happened. Ash opened his eyes where he laid on the ground, the effect of being blown off his feet from the electricity. "Well buddy" he smiled, "we beat em". Pikachu nodded weakly, and the duo looked towards the cleared sky to see a sparkly being flying across the sky towards a vibrant rainbow that had appeared as the rain ended.

"What's that?" Ash wondered aloud, in which his trusty Pokedex chimed in. "There is no data; there is still Pokemon yet to be identified". Slightly dazed with the realization that they had beat the wild flock of Pidgey and had seen an unidentified Pokemon, Ash and Pikachu got up, dusted themselves off, and made their way to the nearest town to get Pikachu to the nearest Pokemon Center-a hospital for Pokemon where his injuries could be treated. It may have been a rough first day, but it appeared that Ash had indeed made himself a friend in an unlikely individual, and things appeared to be looking up from now on.

* * *

Next Chapter...Misty's and Gary's Shared P.O.V.

See ya next time 3 Hope you are liking it so far :)


End file.
